Wet Dream
by 99rain99
Summary: Sequel to Lecherous Intimacy: 'I dreamt...and the dream felt so real, so good, so intense and sinful; Unleashed desires.' After Meeting with Ritsu, Misaki hasn't been able to forget the man. Misaki meets him again but in a very enticing situation. Soon they're both lost in the world of pleasure and affection, forgetting everything else. Is this real love or what is going on?


**Warnings: SMUT(BOYXBOY) and thaaat's all there is XD**

**Rain: Hello everyone! I am back again! I started writing this fic a long time ago but somehow didn't finish it. But I found it again from my files and just decided to write it to the end. This is basically a sex scene between them, so there is a A LOTS OF SMUT, BEAWARE! XD  
Sorry for all the possible mistakes there might be!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lecherous Intimacy Bonus:**

* * *

**Wet Dream**

_''I dreamt...and the dream felt so real, so good, so intense and sinful; Unleashed desires.''_

The room was boiling, the air was on fire. The two boys couldn't even breathe that well yet they kept cuddling. It was so hot it almost burned even if they were basically naked, lying on the soft carpet. The emptied wine glasses watched silently as they were making out, the light of the fire in the fireplace gently licking their skin while they rubbed their bodies together.

It was a really beautiful sight.

Misaki was completely lost into his own ball of pleasure. He was present but hazily, like he was drugged. It all felt too weird and funny yet he couldn't change the fact that he wanted this, _needed _this.

''Haah... fuck everything. I want you.'' He breathed out and all the uneasiness was gone. His partner was rather clumsy but eager, hot and so breathtakingly attractive.

Everything in Onodera Ritsu looked attractive to Misaki, like heroin to some drug dealer; he eyed the panting male above him; His sweat-covered forehead, silky brown hair, lust-filled eyes, his pale skin; everything.

His body was screaming for touch. Like a cat in heat the small boy purred and trembled under the bigger male, meowing like a bitch.

''I want you, I want you...!'' Misaki whined and tried to get a better hold of his partner.  
Ritsu chuckled and kissed Misaki's lips, lightly, teasing the boy to death.

''Shh, you'll get it soon enough. Be patient, _Takahashi-san...'' _Misaki flinched by hearing his other name. When Ritsu said it so teasingly, so softly, it felt as he has just touched his naked soul.

''Ritsu...'' Misaki panted while a cool hand was lightly caressing his bare thigh.

The brunette was shivering, squirming, trying desperately to make his partner speed up. Their groins were already pressed tightly together and Misaki was slowly rubbing himself on Ritsu, making little moans when their bodies made touch.

Both of them were wearing only their undies, they were both aroused, ready, but this was Ritsu's first time on top. The man wasn't really hesitating but he was recalling everything he knew that felt good.  
He didn't want to hurt Misaki though the boy was acting so cute and needy he prayed the God's that he'd hold his sanity.

The handsome boy was smiling gently while caressing the boy underneath him.

''Shh, my little kitten... shh now.'' Ritsu teased the smaller one while rubbing their chests together. Misaki was so enticing and so aroused by the other male it made him tease the other one even more.

It felt _unbelievable_ for him to say those words.

He wasn't playing his character at all yet he somehow enjoyed being the one in control. He could do anything to the sweet boy who was now rubbing his whole torso on him, basically begging him to fuck him with his lecherous movements. Ritsu let out a small gasp as Misaki's warm fingers reached his erected manhood. He didn't pull away but he used this time to start licking on Misaki to keep the boy on his place, he didn't want to hurry this sweet moment…

First he bit hard down on Misaki's shoulder making the boy whimper but once he started licking, the whimpering turned into moans. It aroused Ritsu greatly to hear the cute uke huff and puff while he touched him. It gave him courage to continue down, lower, to the most embarrassing part of the beautiful uke.

Second he reached Misaki's huge bulge which seemed pretty much like bursting out of his boxers.

''NHHH! ahn! Ritsu... I... I can't!''  
''Yes, you can. Look, this place is so wet... Misaki.''

Misaki's body was trembling when a skillful hand rubbed his manhood through his soaked undies. Both of them were erect but Misaki was leaking, wetting himself as if he had peed. Even Ritsu wondered the amount of the fluids the boy was letting out.

''Nnnnn...R-ritsu... Hurry!'' Misaki moaned when Ritsu slipped his fingers inside the wet fabric.

The boy's back arches when Ritsu's fingers found his soaked manhood. ''Quickly!'' Misaki hissed when the fingers shyly grabbed his hard shaft. ''A-aaah!''

Ritsu was also trembling while he stroked the smaller male under him. It was so awesome, unbelievable! Misaki was rapidly turning around, his small body shivering and squirming, breath turning into panting and sweet moans slipping out of his cute mouth; it was all turning on the new seme and hungry for more, Ritsu started to move his hand bolder.

''You're really lewd, Mi-kun. I wanna see more.'' Ritsu whispered sexily and kissed Misaki's sweaty but delicious throat.

''I want more.'' Ritsu said while he continued to suck and bite lower and lower his hand not missing a beat.

Misaki was barely keeping control of himself; he loved the new yet fresh feeling of Ritsu's hand. Everything felt good the bigger male did and when the brown haired boy reached his nipples and gave them a teasing lick, he was ready to scream his lungs out.

Ritsu watched closely, fascinated by every move, sound and expression the boy made. It was truly adorable, enticing and it was arousing him so bad Ritsu felt his painful erection pushing out of his boxers. His whole body was also feeling itchy, more like suffocating feeling. He wouldn't be able to wait any longer.

''Takahashi-san…'' Ritsu breathed out while he buried his face into Misaki's sweaty neck and inhaled the arousing scent of the boy. Misaki could all but moan. His body was trembling in the most lewd way but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it at the moment.

_Everything _in the bigger male aroused him so badly. Every touch and lick he gave made Misaki see stars. His body was sweaty, glimmering beautifully making his pale skin look even more desirable. As sensitive as the boy was, Misaki's usual struggling and shyness was also far gone from the boy's mind. All the cute uke could think at the moment was the other male holding him tightly, giving him such a bittersweet pleasure. He was basically drowning himself into it, willingly.

''Naa, hurry up, Ritsu…'' Misaki licked his lips impatiently when the other one stayed unmoving, slowly caressing his bare chest. Ritsu looked straight into those, seductive, dark green eyes and chuckled to himself; the boy looked rather irrespirable at the moment.

''Sure, my sweet darling.''

Those words didn't probably suit his character or make him look any less cooler but Misaki was thrilled. He leaned closer and captivated those pink lips again, making the other groan as their tongues danced waltz inside their mouths.

''I will be very careful…'' Ritsu murmured while his fingers reached deeper, past Misaki's heavy sacks. His fingers found already wet, throbbing entrance and immediately he felt Misaki shift and tremble under him. He smoothed the boy by kissing his neck and slowly rubbing the sweet bud.

When he first penetrated the boy, Misaki moaned slightly in pain. He felt a bit uncomfortable yet he didn't want the other to stop and when Ritsu was hesitating, Misaki encouraged him by bugging hips eagerly against his fingers.

''Go on…'' Misaki's dry whisper gave the new-seme new courage and the boy slowly thrust two fingers inside the loosening hole.

When Misaki let out a muffled cry, Ritsu tensed again but soon he realized that the brunette wasn't crying out because of pain. Inside of Misaki his trembling fingers had touched the magical spot of pleasure and when he started to rub his fingers against the spot, the boy was almost screaming for more.

''A-ah, it is good! Keep going! Don't stop!'' Misaki ordered between his moans that had now turned quite loud. Ritsu smirked while he stroked Misaki's sensitive insides while he brought his own hand to his now quite-painful erection and kept watching as his new lover trembled by the immense pleasure.

Some could say that it was a fortune that the older brunette had been a bottom before since now he was a fast leaner: He easily found the good spots and could even understand the emotions Misaki was feeling, both physically and mentally. Ritsu wasn't, _yet_, being at all aggressive. He was quietly watching Misaki, aware of his uneasy feelings, discomfort, or any negative thing the boy was going through.  
He was ready to smooth the boy if he started crying. He was ready to change his movements if Misaki would be scared or in pain, he was even preparing to pull out at the moment he entered if there would be any feelings of regret.

Ritsu would wait till all the bad feelings would be gone and Misaki would accept him the fullest.

Ritsu frowned as he watched the red face of the smaller man beneath him. Misaki looked so small, cute, and fragile it frightened him to even think about hurting the boy.

Abruptly he leaned down and embraced the brunette tightly. The boy closed his greenish eyes and kissed Misaki's sweaty neck.

''…I don't wanna do anything bad to you, Misaki-san. I want you only to feel good…''

There was a moment of silence between them. The only sounds were the rasping breathing, heartbeats, thoughts running inside their minds; a moment of joining.

_The moment of melting together._

Misaki could feel as his eyes wet. He was trembling, his heart beating almost painfully, pulse in his veins quickening. Slowly, hands trembling, he intertwined his own hands around Ritsu's neck, inhaled, nuzzled against the sweaty skin and whispered:

''Hold me.''

One moment, one fleeting moment and Ritsu felt his resistance shatter. He let out a heated groan before he attacked those sweet, moaning lips once again with such a brutal enthusiasm.  
He couldn't and wouldn't wait any second longer.

''Haah….Misakii…'' He groaned while he placed his aching arousal onto Misaki's entrance. He paused for a moment to look at the brown, watery eyes beneath him, looking straight at him, almost through him.

Misaki was quiet, looking at his partner, waiting patiently. He was actually really impatient, almost begging the other to penetrate him, but this was something new for Ritsu so he would wait. He wouldn't make the other rush but go at his own pace.

''You really make me crazy, Takahashi-san.'' Ritsu laughed at Misaki's seriousness which brought a shy smile on Misaki's lips.

''Then, go on, Onodera-kun.'' Misaki whispered, hands still holding on Ritsu's neck, supporting him.

Ritsu only smiled at the sweet boy, kissed his forehead and started slowly going in. The feeling of penetration melted his mind. He couldn't see, he could only feel. It was a nice feeling, of something so hot and squeezing around his cock. His breath slowed and got heavier by the time he went deeper, inch by inch.

''Ahh…hahh…''

Misaki stared at his lover while he penetrated him. Even though he felt pain, he wanted to see Ritsu, watch him: focus on him completely.  
''_Beautiful…'' _Misaki thought while he eyed the other male. Ritsu had shut his eyes. His mouth was open, panting. His red, sweat-dropping face and his enticing, strong body holding his small body aroused Misaki even more. He was already on his edge when Ritsu finally pushed all in.

For a moment they lay there, gasping for breath. Then, Ritsu opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. Misaki laid there, underneath him, looking at him with such a burning passion in his eyes, softly trembling, and waiting for him to get used to the new feeling.  
The boy was shivering, looking at his beloved underneath. He didn't talk, he only stared. Slowly, he bent down to kiss the boy earning a sweet moan from him. Next his gaze travelled down and down until he was staring right down at the wet place they were connected.

Ritsu gasped at the sight. He really didn't need more to tell him he was really inside Misaki, but he still marveled the sight of his cock buried deep inside his love. He was shivering, shaking at the arousing sight. Misaki blushed but didn't struggle. He held his breath and waited for the other to calm down enough to start their love-making. He giggled quietly when a warm, hilarious smile spread across Ritsu's lips. It looked like the other couldn't seriously believe that he was actually doing the fucking. Well, he had still been a virgin at this point even if he had had so much sex, so it kinda felt unbelievable for him.

_Yet so hot…_

''Don't look so surprised, idiot…'' Misaki laughed and brushed the forelocks on Ritsu's head.  
''Then don't make me feel so amazed, dummy.'' Ritsu whispered a rather sexy tone in his laughter as he once again leaned down to kiss the sweet boy.

''Move for me, will you?'' The breathless boy begged while trying to catch his breath. Misaki didn't want to wait any longer. The raging needs inside him were screaming to be released.

And it all started again. Ritsu moved slowly, steadily, as if to taste the feeling at first. He wanted to experience everything, feel Misaki completely. He wanted to drown.  
But soon the lust overtook his thoughts and eventually he sped up, slowly feeling the climax creep closer to its edge inside him.

''Nnn…A-amazing, inside you…'' He managed to whisper between his thrusts. He had closed his eyes to feel even more but once he heard his beloved's heated up moans, he just couldn't help but open his eyes and stare at the smaller male. Misaki's body was being rocked back and forth by his rhythm. He looked really lecherous and lustful, his small mouth gasping for breath, moans spilling out of him while Ritsu fucked him.

''N-no! Ah! Don't stare!'' The small boy groaned, embarrassed. Misaki was on fire, he was burning! Inside of him the heat was making him feel all dizzy but so sinfully good! He could feel Ritsu's cock pulse and twitch inside him every time he hit the sweet spot inside of him.  
He was completely filled yet he yearned for more.

''Ah! aahh, R-ritsu..! More!'' Misaki moaned while he threw his head back, arching. Ritsu chuckled breathlessly at the adorable sight and started to nibble Misaki's jaw and throat. He sped up again, doing circular movements inside his lover, his cock hitting different spots inside Misaki.

The brunette was leaking pre-cum all over their stomachs but the feeling of it only aroused them both even more. Soon the whole room was filled with rasping breaths and the sound of Ritsu thrusting inside the wet cavern. They were so close…it was getting unbearable.

''Misaki… I'll need to come soon.'' Ritsu said while he held the other close. Misaki could feel his heartbeat against him, his body heat pushing its way into him. _It was almost painfully exciting._

''Ahn! M-me too! I can't hold it….ahh!'' Misaki whimpered, at the edge of his release.  
His cock really looked like it could burst out anytime. His abdomen twitching by every strong thrust he was getting. Hastily the other one grabbed the weeping cock and while he moved, his stroked Misaki's tip.

_'__'AHH!''_

Uncontrollable moans spilled out of the brunette as he lost himself into the ragging pleasure. Misaki couldn't take it-he was melting! His small body was trembling so much, his ass squeezing so much it almost hurt. Ritsu shivered as his cock was squeezed tight yet he kept up his pace as he plunged into the melting ass. It was milking him dry..!  
''Oh God…So tight..! Misaki!'' Ritsu gasped, not missing a beat of his thrusting.

_The thrusting, the heat, the desire to come…it was all driving them mad._

''Ritsu! Ritsu! AH! I…I'm!''

''…_COMING!''_

When Misaki faced his peak, he was sure he was blinded for a moment. The heat, so powerful, spurt out of him, of his dick, to Ritsu's hand and spilled to his abdomen. He trembled, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure. It lasted so short yet so long…  
When the boy ejaculated, his insides tightened around the hot rot plunged inside. Ritsu couldn't take it anymore. The boy threw his head back, merely screaming as he emptied his load inside Misaki.  
There was so much of it, filling Misaki completely.

_'__'Misaki!''_The boy squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to adjust the feeling of being filled.

''A…Haah! Hot…!'' The brunette whined softly when he felt the other collapse against him, trying to catch his breath. They were both exhausted yet so satisfied they didn't want to part at all.

For a several moments they just laid there, against each other. When Ritsu felt that his beloved was calmed enough he slowly pulled out of Misaki, earning a soft moan from the boy.  
He pulled the smaller male next to him and smiled sweetly. Misaki smiled back, not really believing what had just happened… it was all so unreal.

''Thank…you…'' Ritsu yawned, feeling really exhausted. Misaki chuckled and kissed his sweaty forehead. He didn't say anything but he surely showed it to the other. He wasn't regretting anything.

_'__'Hope we can do this again… someday.'' _Misaki whispered, really sleepy. He leaned against Ritsu's warm chest and closed his eyes. He was feeling so safe, so satisfied.

_'__'I really wish…''  
_

''_That this wasn't just a dream…''  
_

''Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!''

_**Huh...?**_

The boy opened his eyes and for a moment the light blinded his sore eyes. He saw a hazy view of Usagi-san, looking at him worriedly. Their bedroom was filled with the sun shine though it took a couple of seconds for Misaki to understand the situation. He was probably looking kinda hilarious since the rabbit man suddenly chuckled and kissed him.

''Misaki, you are drooling. What kind of dream were you seeing?''

_**WHAT!?**_

Abruptly the small uke sprinted up of the huge bed, screaming out like crazy.  
''WHAT THE HELL!?'' Misaki yelled and hitting his head with his hands. He couldn't believe it! It _was _a dream! Why did he see such a dream?! The boy panicked and jumped up and down.

_'__'Shouldn't the dreams be unconscious desires!? Noooo!__'__'_ The boy thought and pinched his cheeks.

Usagi laughed. ''Was it a perverted dream? You're all red, Misaki.''  
''Shut up!'' Misaki hissed and tried to calm down.

He remembered his dream. He was doing it…with _Ritsu. _And he had enjoyed it _a lot._

''_I DON'T WANT THAT!'' _Misaki was definitely dying, blushing like mad. He couldn't just accept the fact that he had been _very _interested to Onodera Ritsu. It had been two weeks since their _party _and Misaki was still so embarrassed to even think about that night with Takano and the certain boy.  
He felt shivers running down his spine as he thought of it, screamed and hit his head to the wall.  
_'__'HOW CAN I EVEN LOOK AT THEM AGAIN?!'' _The boy continued to panic.

Usagi watched this hilarious scene and smirked to himself.

_'__'We should probably meet up with them more often if he's like this…hmm?''_

Oh lord, the great lord Usagi-san is on the roll again. XD

* * *

**Rain: Oh gosh... hope you could enjoy it somehow :D I enjoyed writing it! This is probably the longest smut i have ever written... If there are any mistakes, hope you can help me improve my english and so on. Review to tell if you liked it or not... anyway THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
